Long Lost Fate
by rinchanrie94
Summary: The story of lost, fate, destiny and war in the face of love.
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Fate

Autumn

Chapter 1

I was walking on the same little bridge where I had my first kiss with the boy I first loved and probably the last. With the same weather and the same season, I feel nostalgic. As if, everything happened yesterday. I will meet him today after his 3 weeks mission in Wind Country. I missed him so much, my insides ache. Without knowing it, I was walking-running towards the center of the little bridge, where I saw a beautiful, muscular form... Neji...

* * *

And there he was, looking at me with that beautiful smirk. I run towards him and literally throw myself to him. He hugged me back, with those strong arms. Oh how I love him. Even if he smelled blood, mud, sand and he stinks, I still cling and buried my face to his who-knows-how-long-he-was-wearing anbu uniform.

"Ten-ten, I smell like hell", he stated in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah and I love it... Oh Neji..." I moaned in his shirt.

He pushes me off him and looked me square in the eye.

"I need to see Tsunade-sama, and probably, Sakura too".

That's when I take a close look at him. He has a knife scar on his cheek, probably five days old. His eyes showed no sleep, he has a bandage on his left arm, his beautiful, silky short hair (which was 2 years ago was so long but cut off during one of his mission) was disheveled because of maybe a week of non-washing but still looked beautiful with that crystal-clear eyes. That's when I realized how dangerous his mission was. It was a class-A mission and I know that chances are big that he'll never be going back to me anymore. But he's here, standing in front of me, alive. I avert my eyes, remembering that being a ninja is being a dead meat or a hero, if you're lucky enough. He lift my chin with his pointing finger and ask, "Can I kiss you now?", I look at him with sorrow in my eyes but his eyes are full of gladness, a sense of gladness that he's alive and seeing me today.

"Yes. Kiss me."

* * *

He talked to Tsunade-sama in her office while Sakura and I chat on the building's rooftop. The autumn wind is strong enough to blow my hair from its tight bun. I let it loose. "Oh. Before I forgot, here are the pills that you're asking for." Sakura said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Now's not the time for conceiving right?" She laughed at my little joke.

"Yeah. Konoha is pretty busy and it's a pain in the ass if one of us got it heavy."

"Maybe I won't be having one ever." she laughed again on my statement and I laughed with her now.

"Don't you ever say that. Maybe Neji wants a baby. And for who's sake, we're just 20, we mustn't rush. Take your time girl and live your life." I smile thinly at her.

"That is not what a shinobi wants to say today Sakura-chan. With all this war and famine..." I trailed off. Sakura fell silent. I look at the clear blue sky. It's so peaceful today. But it's because of the sudden cease fire. Who knows when and who will break it.

"You're probably right, but for me, as long as you have life, live it. Yes, we don't have long but it's so good to smile and think that you're still alive." she said this smiling, looking at the sky and yes, with so much peace in her eyes.

The door leading to where we are, creaked and there he is, the man who makes me feel alive.

"You ready for your check-up?" Sakura-chan asked him.

"Yeah, I'm so stiff."

"Oh, I can't do anything about that. Ten-chan would do something about that later." I still have the shame to blush at Sakura's words.

"I'm talking 'bout my muscles, you moron." then the autumn wind rings with the pink-haired girl's laugh.

* * *

After Neji's full-body check-up, I wave goodbye at Sakura.

"See you later, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, and Neji, take it easy, your body can't take rough sex until your wounds were completely healed." Sakura smirked at her words, I giggle and Neji sigh.

"Should you say that here in public? We were at the clinic earlier and you didn't remind me of that." Sakura laugh.

"Then it's no fun anymore." I laugh with her now and Neji look at me disapprovingly.

* * *

We were walking the path towards my little house silently, hand in hand. I had a bag of goodies in my right hand. Neji insisted on holding it and making a bit of a fuss at the market earlier. I glared at him and cut him curtly. I don't want him carrying even a light bag of snacks on his left hand. He said that he can carry it on the good arm but I won't be holding on his left hand. I know I was exaggerating but really? I can carry it on my own. I sigh remembering how silly the little argument was. "What?" I heard his sexy, husky voice asked. "What?" I asked back.

"You're sighing Ten-ten, what's the problem?" He shot back. I looked at his silky hair being swept by the wind. I can look at him forever.

"I was just thinking about us having a baby." I lied, peering at him, looking for a reaction, but he just look ahead the path. I know it. He won't talk about that. The autumn breeze blew my hair. I sigh again. I feel exhausted for an unknown reason.

"You're beautiful without the bun."

"You've said that a million times."

"But still you put it in a bun."

"You know I'm stubborn."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

At my response he turned me around so I am facing him. His hands on my shoulder, griping me like I would disappear if he doesn't hold me like that. His short hair was cut but still touches his shoulders. The long ones which were tied at his back were being swept by the wind. It was like a tail hair with his short ones. He looked so good with it. Very muscular, sexy and beautiful. This is mine. My Neji.

"Ten-ten..." he whispered my name like he's praying.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to fuck you right now." He growled putting his lips on my left ear.

"Right here?" he growled again but in frustration. He stepped away from me, taking my hand and continuing our walk. Not looking at me. Perhaps if he looks at me, he would snap and we will be having a real hot sex in public.

"Don't give me some fucking imagination on fucking you here behind these fucking trees." I girlie giggle. Because I know that if Neji is cursing, he's frustrated. Sexually.

"Don't you laugh on me babe, coz I'll fuck you till you beg me to stop." he whisper-growled again.

"Is that what a 3 week drought can bring out of you? A monster? Rarr..." I asked, still giggling. I saw the little house where I live and I'm filled with sudden anticipation. My stomach lurched. Yes, it's been fucking 3 weeks and I'm ready to get my fill.

"You're in a drought too, technically speaking."

"Hell yes! I am!" Before I knew it, we were kiss-walking towards the house. Umm... How I missed this soft lips, the sweet taste, his tongue curling in my mouth, biting his lower lip with my teeth. I'm wet. I want him now! We side step, I was fumbling for the keys in my back pocket then I am reaching for the door knob when it turns and opened. And yes! There was a smirking blonde boy inside my house. I think my eyes pop out of my head. This is my little house, I'm sure of it. That is why, what the hell- "Naruto?" And I hear Neji saying a curse, "What the fuck?" he hissed.

"Welcome home! Neji-boy!" Naruto shouted happily. And again for the third time, I sigh.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for broking into your house Ten-chan. Naruto insisted that we surprised you two and I... I... I was..." Hinata stuttered. She's the only reason why Neji didn't kill Naruto right there and then. "Neji-nii-san, I apologize for being rude and disturbing you at this hour... I..." Neji was silently dangerous. He didn't even look at her. This is all Naruto The Great Moron's fault. I glare at Naruto for dragging Hinata at his stupid scheme.

"It's ok Hina-chan. Do not apologize for your boyfriend's stupidity." I said feeling sorry for Hinata. I mean, Naruto is a great friend and a great Ninja but I can't imagine being in love with this moron. Well, maybe because I have the most intelligent Ninja in Konoha and I feel so good thinking that he became stupid when I have his cock in my mouth.

"Hey, that's rude. We just want to check on you guys. Hinata just want to have dinner with you. I brought wineeeee!" Naruto shout happily making Neji massage his temples with his fingers. Naruto and Hinata disappeared inside. I look at my man and smile at him. "Well, I think we should wait." I grinned seductively at him and invited myself into my own house.

"I just want to have sex." Neji whispered behind me. Then also he sighed.

* * *

The dinner was great. Hinata is a clumsy girl but she cooks like a pro. I was a little bit thankful for having her at my house and cooking for us. Naruto just talk non-stop shits and Neji wants to punch him in the face but eventually refrained for his cousin's sake. "Ahh! I'm full! Thanks for the food! You're the greatest cook babe." Neji glared at Naruto, probably he doesn't want him calling his baby sister, babe. Hinata's face was bright red and I can see that she's brooding on Naruto's complement. Oh my. I hate to admit it, but I think it's stupid enough to be in love with someone stupid. "I... I should wash the dishes." Hinata muttered.

"No, I'll do that. It's enough already that you cooked for us Hina-chan. Dinner was great, ne? Neji?" I turn my head and heard him grunt. I glare at him because I saw his cousin looking disappointed. I know his in a bad mood but I don't like him having attitudes like that towards his cousin. How many times did I talk to him that he should be more careful on handling Hinata because she's sensitive.

I put my hands at my waist and shoot icy glares at him.

"Don't you grunt on me, big man." I hissed at him.

"Oh. Oh. One wrong move and no sex for you, baby!" Naruto laughed at his words like one hell of a crazy fucker. I glared at him too and he instantly shuts up. Neji sighed and answered,

"Yes, dinner was great." I saw Hinata's face lit up. The man knew better than to pick a fight with me.

"Thank you Hina-chan. I'll do the dishes, you should go home coz you're probably tired." I smile at her. She insisted further but I think she's too tired to argue about the dishes.

"Hey you should thank me too." Naruto said. And as if something dawned on me, I asked,

"How'd you get in?"

"Oh I bust your kitchen door." Hinata looks horrified. I think she doesn't know about it. My anger flares and I was in a verge to bust his head then I growled.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Please Review. Whether it's 'Bad', 'The Worst Story Ever', please, just, please review. I need to know what you guys think of it. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of Long Lost Fate. Please be warned that this chapter has explicit sex scenes. If you're not a fan of lemon please be guided accordingly that this chapter definitely has a lot of lemon. Thank you.**

* * *

Autumn

Chapter 2

The hot water relaxes my senses and at the same time, hyped it up. The anticipation mixes with frustration. It's been 3 weeks without my man and I am craving for some hot sweet sex. I can hear the door of the bathroom close and there's Neji. I smiled sexily at him. The white bathroom tiles complemented his skin. Steam comes from the bath tub and it's like looking at him with mist around him. So beautiful. Smirking, he took off his shirt, slowly. Even if he has his left upper arm in gauze and I can really see now the v-shape slash at his lower right rib (More likely a check shape. It's nasty-looking, I have to admit it) and the scar on his smooth cheek, well, I have to admit again, he still look hot. He flinched when he lifted his left arm to put off his shirt. I automatically stood up from the tub, water dripping my naked body, and I run towards him. When I reached for his blood smeared shirt, he stepped away. I looked at him. He was full of scorn. I don't know why. But he's obviously depressed.

"I can do this." he clipped.

"Neji." my voice is pleading. I wanted to help him, I don't know what's eating him but I love him and I don't want him like this. I heard him sigh and said "Do what you want." I smiled at him.

"You can't argue with a naked girl, can you?" he smirked at my words.

"Yeah. I can't." he kissed my forehead and let me lift his shirt.

* * *

He's tense when I cut the gauze on his arm. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No."

"Then please relax." I told him, concentrating on cutting the gauze and let it loose a bit so I can take it off without cutting it all. "You look like you're going to jump off your skin with the way you tenses every time I cut." he looked at me with those white eyes. I love how sexy it was. He releases a breath then he relaxes on my touch. I smiled at him. That's my good boy.

"You're behaving a lot today, honey." I said to his arm. He just grunted on my statement.

"I love you a lot every day." I said without looking at him. He tenses again at my words. Comfortable silence enveloped us. When I'm almost finished at my job, Neji spoke.

"I love you more than anything else, Ten-ten." I smiled at his words. I know he's too shy to admit it. He doesn't speak about that always. And I know he's blushing right now. I didn't look up to spare him a bit of shame. I focus on the ugly wound on his left arm. That's when I heard myself gasp.

"So ugly huh?" Neji inquired.

"Yeah it's nasty." The swollen flesh is turning violet. The very wound has green-yellowish red on it. I think the yellowish part is the antiseptic that Sakura apply on it. It's pretty deep. It's like something bit the flesh off his left arm. "This is definitely not a kunai or a sword." I said looking him in the eyes.

"It's an explosion." he said. "I'm lucky enough that my arm doesn't blow off clean from that big bang." there's so much sorrow in his eyes. There's something in it, something much terrible than this wound. I know it's too hard to be in a class-A mission and this thing definitely blow his mind off.

"You're not telling me something." I said. He looked me in the eye and smiled bitterly at me. I ignored his silence and proceed on removing his pants. He allowed me this time, not stepping away or flinching.

"I can't disclose it to you Ten-ten." he whispered after a long moment of silence. This definitely fucked up. I stepped off him and opened the shower. I put my hand under it and waited for the water to be hot.

"Who said you can't disclose it?" I inquired.

"Tsunade-sama." he said. I can feel myself getting angry. This whole anbu secrecy shit is definitely eating our country. Konoha is in rebuilding state and the Hokage closed the Leaf Country for trading, emigration, tours, visiting, etc. The Kage's are communicating via courier. Even us shinobis can't talk or chat to another shinobis or civilians of other countries. Except if it is a mission. The whole country is expecting a truce after 5 months of cease fire. But if someone broke it off, Konoha won't send shinobis on hidden countries or villages. We won't be working the same mistake again. Helping the small countries on their war and having our country be attacked by traitors and spies.

"It's Konoha that they want to destroy. They set us up because they know that we would help." I can still hear Tsunade-sama saying these words with utter contempt. With so much pain that I can hear it clearly almost every night after that meeting.

I looked at Neji. He won't look at me. I know he's debating whether he should say it or not. Despite of my anger, I reached for his hand and lead him under the shower. I wrapped my arms on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. He put his hands on my waist and closed his eyes. He really won't look at me. He's a man of secrets but he definitely doesn't want to keep one from me. I pulled his head to me so that his forehead touches mine.

"Ten-ten..." he breathed my name. I touched my lips to him, feeling the curves of his mouth fit into mine. The sweet taste of it, the exquisite feel of his tongue licking my lower lip but I'm angry, so I don't open up for him. He knows it when I pulled off. I still have my arms around him when I hissed at his face.

"I'm a fucking shinobi, Neji. Disclosing it to me won't make a difference." Neji sighed at my words.

"That's the very reason why Tsunade-sama asked me not to disclose it to you or to anyone." The hot water made me hotter with rage.

"Coz I'm a shinobi? What the fu-"

"Temari lost her left arm and Kankuro lost both his leg. The 3 Shinobis of Suna that we were with died from that explosion." I was definitely shocked at the news. I can hardly believe it. "It was my fault Ten-ten..." Oh no... This is what was eating him. My poor boy. I was filled with sudden depression. The sorrow in his white milky eyes became more visible.

"Oh no, Neji. This is not definitely your fault." I touched my lips on his again, enclosing his face between my hands.

"Do you know why it's only my arm that got caught in it?" he asked me but I did not answer. I didn't need to. "Because my byakugan saw it. I saw the bomb being set off 5 seconds before it exploded. I jumped off the area and shouted on them but... But still, Ten-chan..."

I hushed him with my mouth. I can't take it. His voice is so sad. I opened my mouth to him and taste him with my tongue. I reached for his cock and hold it with my left hand in order to distract him. He grunted in my mouth and cupped my breast with his right hand. I moaned and feel myself getting wet. He broke the kiss but my hands didn't leave his manhood.

"They're traitors in my team. The anbus that Tsunade-sama choose." oh fuck. That's why she doesn't want to disclose it. The Sand Country would raise a rebellion against Konoha.

"What did Gaara said?" I asked while stroking him. His hard cock twitched and a moan escaped my mouth. I buried my face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Gaara knew that Konoha won't be sending traitors. He said that someone wants to set up our countries so that Suna would declare a rebellion against... Konoha." after his sentence he grunted because I was now licking his nipples.

"What did Tsunade-sama said?" I inquired. Cupping his balls with my left hand and my right was playing with his wide crest.

"She said that the team captain of the anbu swat that recommended those men disappeared like thin air. Just like the men at my team disappeared after that explosion. She doesn't want to waste time sending a man-hunt and having our shinobis being ambush. She... Ahh... Fuck... Ten-ten..." he trailed, unable to continue for my playful hand was stroking him fast now.

"Please continue." I brushed my lips onto his mouth and felt him twitched again. I giggled.

"You sure enjoy torturing me." he growled.

"Umhumm..." I nipped his neck. Tasting his skin hot with lust mixed with the hot water. I sashayed going down his chest with my tongue.

"Ten-chan, I'm still dirty." I looked up at him. I was on his waist and inches away from his enormous hard-on. I moaned a protest when he pulled me up. I reached for the shampoo and the little stool near the sink.

"Sit. I'll clean you." I said and he didn't protest at my impatient tone. I put an enormous amount of shampoo at my palm. This will remove all that week's dirt in his beautiful hair. I massaged his hair, pressing a little hard at his scalp. I earned a satisfying groan from him.

"This smell is different than the last one." Neji stated.

"Yes, I'd tried lavender instead of rose." I stood up, turned around and reached for the detachable shower on our heads.

"Yeah baby, show me your ass." Neji grunted. Yes, that is my Neji. The one you see outside is not him. He just cursed a lot, fucked a lot, fooled around a lot, if he's alone with me.

"You're twitching enough for more ass show." I put the shower hose on his hair and rinsed the shampoo. I put some again. Then rinse. I looked at his manhood. It's still twitching. I love it. I put my palm on its head, I mean his head below the belt. Neji automatically bucked his hips and a lazy moan escaped his delicious lips. "Ummm... So good?" I inquired, putting my lips on his mouth. He opened to me. And I enter his mouth with my tongue, spreading the body wash on his chest with both of my hands. Our earlier conversation's long forgotten. Maybe, we'll talk about it later. I pulled off him. "Can I straddle you?" I moaned inches away from his lips.

"Yes. It won't hurt me." he answered. I spread my legs to sit on his lap. But I didn't sit full-on. I just put my pink cleft on his leg and move on it. I moaned and throw my head in the air. It's been so long and I'm so sensitive I can come straddling his leg. I can feel his cock twitching on my tummy. It felt heavy and hot. I put my pointing finger to its tip and slide it along the shaft. Again, a sweet groan escaped his lips. I put my right hand between my legs and my left was stroking his hard cock. I kissed him hard and long while playing with the wide crest of his manhood. I opened my eyes while kissing him. His face was so erotic I can come just looking at him. I stroked him harder and suddenly my hand was full of come. Neji bucked his hips on my hand while I continued my ministrations. I was force to stand up off his leg because his ass was now off the stool. I stroke him gently now. His come was hot in my palm. Ummm... I have the urge to lick him off but that would be for later. "Let's get in the bath tub, before I cover and clean up your wounds." he just grunted and looked at me with wild eyes. "What?" I asked, not knowing what to say to those milky white eyes.

"You just make me come." he said as if I don't happen to know the facts.

"Yeah. So?" I look at his big boy and it was beginning to recover again. "I know that already."

"You're taking advantage." he said. I tilted my head to one side indicating that he must educate me.

"I want you to take off too." he said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah baby."

"That would be for later." I smile seductively at him and urged him to walk to the hot tub. Just like that Neji allow me to lead him again.

* * *

"You giggled a lot. Is that normal?" Neji asked as I giggled again.

"Your little man is twitching at my back." we were sitting at the hot tub with my back to his front.

"It will never stop twitching because you have a sexy back."

"Yeah? How 'bout I'll be at my front? Will it stop its twitching?" I sexily said to him. Then I was moving so that I could be on my front.

"It'll twitch... more..." the words trailed off his lips because I was now kissing his lips. He groaned when I tugged on his lower lip. I love tugging it, especially when we were coming. I've learn that it's more intense that way.

"Umm... You're lips taste sweet. How 'bout I taste this too?" I was now stroking his cock lightly and he closed his eyes, his face showed that his feeling it. I smiled at myself. "Would you like me to suck your cock baby?" I asked him and he just groaned. Hmm... I'll make you beg for it. I put my right hand on his chest while having my left hand stroke his manhood. I was trailing kisses on his defined abs. Oh... I love licking his abs, it's so sexy I had the urge to put my goddamn finger in my pussy and make myself come just by licking his abs. I was sucking now his belly button and my right hand sliding from his abs to his inner left leg. He bucked his hips again. I stop stroking him and his eyes flew open. "I would ask again, Neji. Would you like me to suck your cock?" and he growled in frustration, sifting his hand to his hair. I eyed him knowingly.

"Yes. Suck me." he answered. I dive full head on his enormous cock. Neji again bucked his hips and moaned, "Ohh... Damn, Ten-ten..." I sucked it more, and then release it leaving it heavy on his lower tummy. He grunted then I was swirling my little tongue on his cock head, my right hand was holding his leg down, so that he won't thrust inside my mouth. I trailed licks along his shaft then cupping his balls, I earned another groan. Then I realize that his hips were bucked so high the tub water that was on our middle is now on his side legs. I stop my ministrations and again he growled another curse, "What the fuck Ten-ten? You love torturing me that much?" his tone was impatient.

"Your hips is on the air Neji, please relax, I'll give it to you." he looked at himself and I smiled when he realize it. He relaxed himself and sit full-on the tub. Now I can only see his cock head. I put my mouth on his and started sucking him again, now in a more slow movement. I look at him and I can see that he's losing his control. I released his cock and grinned at him while swirling my tongue at his wide crown. Then suddenly he stood up, put both his hand at the side of my head, and thrust his big cock in my mouth. "Yeah baby." he moaned and a moan escaped my throat making my mouth vibrate and his breath hitched. He loved the vibrations.

"Humm... umm..." I make little sounds like that and he keeps pushing deep, making big thrust and holding my head still.

"Baby... Haa... I love your... ahh... fucking... mouth... Ohh..." then he came making me swallow his come but in the middle of it he push off, having his come on my face and my chest. He backed off but I race to him and put his cock-coming in my mouth. "No..." he backed off again, still coming. "I don't want you... to swallow it." he said in a small voice. No strengths now eh, great man. I smiled at him when he was finish. He was sitting again on the tub and he was kissing me.

"I love sucking you. It makes me come." he looked surprised when I said this to him.

"Did you have yours?" he asked.

"No."

"You just said..."

"I came in my mind and it feels good." I giggled at my words and he rolled his eyes on me.

"Let's clean up your wounds." I stood and make my way out of the tub.

"No one can have an orgasm inside his or her mind." I looked at him, at this beautiful Hyuuga boy and smiled warmly at him.

"When you first kissed me on that bridge, I had one of the most intense orgasm of my life." and I laughed at my own admission.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading Long Lost Fate Chapter 2. The next chapter would be release soon. Thank you. And please don't forget to review. Good or bad it's fine. I need to know your concerns. Thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's Chapter 3. This Chapter is a Lemon Part also. The story is yet to begin.

* * *

Autumn

Chapter 3

I was looking at the ceiling, lying on the bed, with only my panties and Neji's t-shirt. I was waiting for him to finish his customary five-minutes-alone-in-the-bath ritual. He told me once that this thing that he does was like training his byakugan in close-spaced place.

My mind drifts to Neji's mission. Temari having her arm blew off and Kankuro both his legs. What did Shikamaru do? Did he know? Would Tsunade-sama allow him for a visit? Of course she would. They were going out since our Chuunin years and there's no way Shikamaru would ignore the fact that his girl lost her arm. I gasped when I realize that Temari is using both her arms to swing her iron fan. And of course, to seal a technique, we're using both hands. I want to talk to her and to her brother. Despite the fact the we had a clash on our Genin years, we used to be friends after that. I take her advices on handling boys, sex, control pills, and everything about love. Temari was my friend and my teacher. You cannot ask Gai on what sex position would you use or how to swirl your tongue on a shaft. Temari speaks to me whenever I need her. I can feel myself shaking and on the verge of crying when Neji emerged. He took one look at me and he's on my side cradling me on his lap. He smoothed my hair with his right hand and I placed my face on the nook of his neck.

"What's wrong baby?" he said on the top of my head.

"I just realized that Temari-chan got it bad. She can't swing her fan in one arm and the sealing techniques need two hands." I whispered to him. I can feel that aura of sadness again enveloping him. I looked up at him. He is washed with the full moon's light. He's truly beautiful, his eyes is a shade of violet and white. I curled unto him. He's truly blaming himself on what happened to his team."It's not your fault. They probably know that you had a blind spot and that's why you didn't notice that the bomb was set." He was trying to comfort me, but then again I was now comforting him. I was kissing his neck and tracing his abs when he rolled me at my back. I didn't see it when he does that but then again we're shinobis.

"Can Shikamaru see her?" I asked even if he's kissing my finger tips and trailing his tongue on the insides of my palm. Ummm... That feels good.

"I don't think so baby." he said his mouth on my right arm. Trailing kisses there up to my shoulder blades.

"Why? That's... I mean… that's mean." My mind was hazy with lust. My pussy was throbbing. I hadn't had my real orgasm in 3 weeks now. That's why my skin was tingling and sensitive on Neji's touch. He's distracting me and he's doing a fine job.

"Coz Tsunade-sama said... so." he raised my left arm and my mind was concentrating on what would I say to that statement. I looked at him.

"But Tsunade-sama said that you must not disclose it to anyone and yet you disclose it to meee!" I shrieked my last word because Neji's evil tongue was under my armpit. He kissed it and nuzzled the tender skin while I laughed aloud. "You're tickling me!" I tried to put my arms down but then he pinned me to the bed with so much force. He kissed me now on my mouth making me swallow my laughter.

"I'm going to torture you this time, baby." I giggled at his husky tone making my pussy clench so hard. He started his torturous foreplay on my neck, cupping my swollen breasts with both his hand. Circling his thumb and pointing finger on my hardening nipples under his t-shirt.

"Umm... I thought you had a bad arm." I smirked at him. He returned my smirk and said,

"It depends on the situation." His mouth was now on my breast and he's starting to suck. No, as usual he's marking his territory.

"Hey don't give me hickeys." I moaned the words because it feels great on my tingling skin. I gasped when his mouth enclosed on my nipples. I arched my back and Neji grabbed my left leg with his right hand. He's now swirling his tongue on my hard pink nipples. He sucked hard. Ohhh... I moaned.

"I missed your girls." Neji said, alternating on sucking them. Ummm...

"Neji..."

"They're great in my hands. Big enough like those fluffy Chinese buns that we're buying." he returned on them.

"Would you just shut up and-" I gasped again because his right hand that was on my leg a moment ago, was now between them and the intrusion surprised me.

"You're nipples were originally pink but they become rose colored when sucked." I get it that he loved my breasts, but he can shut-up.

"Neji just please fuck me."

"I'll fuck you. With this." he pushed his middle finger inside me. I groaned. That's sudden.

"You're so... mean." I moaned. His mouth was on my lips. But before that, he said,

"You are beautiful and I miss you so much Ten-chan." my stomach flipped at his words. The tears were threatening to fall. I was overwhelmed with Neji's beauty, his mouth working on my lips, his middle finger pushing in and out of me, and his thumb occasionally brushing on my clitoris. Ohh, how I love him. Everything about him, his eyes closed, his nose, his hands, the cursed seal on his forehead, his body, his attitude, his grumpiness, his long big cock, his abs, his biceps, his intelligence, his kindness. I can feel hot tears sliding the side of my temples. I put both my hands on either side of his cheeks. He's still kissing me, eyes closed, but mine were open. It hit me so sudden. My orgasm makes my body shook so hard. I moaned at his lips and buck my hips to his hands. His fingers push deep and his thumb circled on clit faster than before. My very first orgasm in 3 weeks. Yes, after my first time with Neji, I promised myself never to masturbate again, unless it was with Neji or if he was watching.

Neji drew his fingers out. My body quivered a little bit more and I'm on earth again.

"Baby..." Neji muttered when a sob escaped my throat. Then hot tears flood my eyes. I was wiping my tears with the back of my hand, frantically. I love him. Oh how I love him so much it hurts my chest. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh baby... don't cry." Neji said, lifting me up and cradling me. I put my face on his neck.

"No. It's just... it's... the moon." then the room was filled with silence. Then again I felt him shake then he was laughing. Aloud. I looked at him and he burst out laughing again. "What?" I asked. Feeling confused on his outburst.

"You're face has snort all over it." he said laughing more. I glared at him and reached for the tissue box on our bed side stand.

"You were laughing before the 'snort-issue'." his laugh was now subsiding.

"Yeah. Here. Let me help you." he reached for some tissue and he wiped tears mixed with snort from my face. "I laughed because of your crying over the moon."

"It's not the moon. It's you being lit by the moon. You looked... umm... beautiful... like an angel." he smiled at my somewhat compliment.

"I'm beautiful. I know that. But I'm no angel. You're the angel Ten-ten. Every time I look at you, somewhat at the back of my mind, I think I don't deserve a good girl like you." I shook my head on his statement.

"That's what I thought 3 years ago, I don't deserve you Neji but somehow I realized that we're fitted. Created for each other." he kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose, and then my lips. I opened up for him. He's doing miracles with his tongue again. I wished that we could stay like this forever.

* * *

"Hahh... ahh... ahh... ohh baby there... that's it... that's the spot.. higggh..." Neji was pushing his cock deep on me. My mind was in a cloud of lust. He was big and strong and thick and long. "Neji..." I moaned. He was on top. I fought for it but then he won this time, next I would be on top. He was faster this time. "Humm... uhh... uhh..." his lips were on mine making me moan on his mouth. He lifted half of his body and put both his hands on either side of my hips. He drove in hard making me grunt louder, a growl escaped his parted lips. He looks so sexy, looking at me like that. With his eyes hooded, his stomach with defined abs was quivering, his chest heaving heavily, our sweat mixed together.

"Ten-ten..." he's just looking at me. Not moving.

"Baby, don't stop." I said to him, half pleading, half teasing.

"I'll come if I don't stop." he said while roaming his hands on my flat tummy.

"Umhum... That's what I want."

"I want to last long." but then again, he began to move again.

"Fuck... You're so tight." he growled on my ear. I moaned again when I feel him twitch. He was twitching so hard, that's when he thrust faster, faster than the last time.

"Uhhh... Neji... Ahhh..." he's pounding this time. Then once and I was hit again by an intense climax, I cannot stop my mouth from moaning. He isn't stopping on pushing his cock up to my womb then it twitched so hard and a low growl escaped his lips. I can feel his semen being poured on my pussy. It was so sweet and erotic and sexy. "Neji... Ah.. Baby..." a slow groan escaped his mouth then he thrust one more time and he stilled. We were catching our breaths, sweat dripping from his long bangs.

"Ten-ten." he breathe. And for no reason, I started to giggle. Neji raise one brow. "You're giggling again. Did you smash your head or something when I'm on my happy feet?" he asked.

"I'm just happy you're here in my bed again." I said. His face became soft and warm.

"Yeah. It's good to be home." he put his weight on me for awhile and rolled on his side. He put an arm around my middle. I looked at my wooden ceiling, the moon making it look new despite of being a 20 year old house. For a minute of two, I just stared at it. I can feel the semen coming out from my vagina. That's when I lift up, get the box of tissue and lift my legs to wipe it. When I'm finished, I looked at Neji. He was now sleeping. His mouth gaped, his face peaceful. He looked like he drank 2 dozen of bottled sake and passed on the bed. He sure was tired. He often has 5-7 orgasms in 1 night. We're having it in daily basis minimum of 5 hours a day. We have great stamina. Well, of course, we're ninjas. He might have been sleeping less. He's tired of this mission physically, even emotionally and mentally. I touched his forehead. The cursed seal added more beauty onto his face. I remembered how he struggled with his fate, losing his love, friends, family, happiness, peace, laughter. How he isolated himself from everyone and thinking he don't deserve anybody, leaning on his intelligence and strength, thinking that nothing and no one could ever break through his barrier. He was lost. But eventually he let me in. And I love him for that. How could I? A girl with no clan name. No prominent background. No special identity like byakugan or sharinggan. I, a girl who was adopted by a relative that said to be my aunt but it was not until later after she died that I've known that I have no blood relations with her. I, who is so plain, no boys glanced twice every time I've passed them. Unlike Sakura who's so girlie with her pink hair, I was always known as the boyish one, but then this beautiful boy. My beautiful Hyuuga boy fell in love with me.

Neji's breathing was so cute it makes my heart jump. If you saw me looking at him like this, you'll think I'm creepy. I can't help myself. I love him and he's mine. I lay down beside him and kissed him on that parted sexy mouth. Then whispered,

"Welcome home baby." then I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading Long Lost Fate Chapter 3. Please Review. I want to know what's on your mind guys. I will update soon. Wait for chapter 4, the story is yet to transpire. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things to do so it takes a while to take a free time. With all the functions that I need to add on my web application and all the dead lines. I'm so sorry guys. This chapter is a little long too. I'm very lucky to have a little free time last week end so, here it is.**

* * *

Autumn

Chapter 4

I woke up with a bang. For a moment, I thought Konoha was in a blast again. But then I heard a hammering. I was groggy and sleepy and don't want to deal with constructions. I pulled a pillow and put it on my head. Wait. As if something flashes to me, I remember, Neji's home. I take the pillow off my face lightning fast. Yes, Neji's here and we had sex yesterday. I turned on his side of the bed, no Neji. Am I dreaming? No! He's here. We went to Sakura and walked the path hand by hand, had dinner with Naruto and Hinata. Then, another hammering and I think it's inside my house. I looked around and saw Neji's anbu uniform. He's here, thank goodness. Wait. The hammering. I put on Neji's shirt and put on clean panties. I ran downstairs. The hammering continues. It's on the kitchen. I saw Neji fixing my kitchen door with that bad left arm. I grimaced. I was about to stop him but then I saw Toru on Neji's feet. (Toru is our fat assed cat we picked on the road. I beg him to take Toru but then Hyuuga clan had strict policy: No pets allowed. That's why he's living with me.)

"Toru!" I screamed like I was a lunatic. Neji looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning baby." he greeted me.

"Toru's here." ignoring his sweet greet. I was beyond shock because I thought we lost the cat. He's been missing, 3 days since Neji left for Suna.

"Why? Did he go somewhere?" he reached on his ankle where the orange-striped cat was sitting.

"Yeah. He's been gone since you went on your mission."

"And he's back now since I'm here again." I crossed my arms at his statement. I glared at Toru.

"What's the meaning of this fat-ass? You implying that this house is no good for you since Neji were out?" I asked the cat and he meowed like he's answering a yes. I gasped. "I was feeding you so much, your tummy would burst. You're like a king here. What the fuck?" I hissed at Toru. I was glaring at him ready to kick him out of my house but he just showed me his fat ass and circled Neji's ankle.

"I think he just searched for me, Ten-ten." I looked icily at Neji.

"And you, big man, you had a bad arm and you're hammering like you were profiting from your hard work." Neji sighed.

"I've fixed it honey, ok?" Now, it's my time to sigh.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, what would you like for breakfast?" he was now picking up his tools and moving towards me.

"Anything you make baby." he was leaning for a good morning kiss. Toru was licking his toes. I was a little bit exasperated at him and at Toru. But then again, I won't let a cat steal my morning kiss and so I leaned in to get it.

* * *

After breakfast, which we had toast, eggs, bacons and hotdogs, after I cleaned the dishes, and after we finished our second coffee, Neji and I made out on the table. At first I was just teasing him on how he sipped his coffee.

"You're so cute when you're pointing your mouth like that." I giggled while he blew on his cup of coffee. He put down his cup and leaned on me. We're facing each other on my small dining table.

"You want me to blow you?" I giggled again on his words.

"I'm the one who's does the blowing." he smirked at me and while leaning on his elbow across from me, he sipped a drink from his cup and blew hot breath on my lips. He smelled good. Caramel, milk, sugar and coffee. I opened my eyes (which I didn't knew that I'd close) and saw him smirking.

"You like it hot?" he asked.

"Yeah." that's when I saw him kissed me across the table, holding my neck with his right hand. He pulled back.

"That's what a breakfast kiss means." he round the table with swift, fast stride and saw myself being howled at the top of the table. Neji reached for his coffee cup, sipped, then kissed me with those hot lips. I moaned at his mouth. It's a lot hotter because of the coffee. We made out like that, Neji on his feet, me on the table, with lips, tongues and teeth. Neji was nipping on my lower lip and his hands were on my breasts when we heard a knock. The Hyuuga was trying to ignore the fact that someone is knocking at my door. But I can't ignore the fact that someone was actually knocking at my door. I pushed him off, "Neji..." but he pulled me again and kissed me. His lips were now on my neck. The knocking insists. "Baby, the door..." I told him.

"Leave it be..."

"But..." The knock became stronger. Then,

"Ten-chan! I know you're there. Open the goddamn door or I'll break in and would force to see your fuckin' white ass." I looked Neji disturbingly. Then I saw him activating his byakugan. I put both my arms on either side of his shoulders and asked,

"Who's that?"

"It's fucking Ino. Sakura is giggling at her back." another knock.

"I'll count from 1 to 3. ONE!" Now I really pushed Neji off me.

"Wait a sec!" I shouted.

"Fucking shit." Neji hissed.

"TWO!"

"I'm there Ino-chan." I shouted a little louder this time. I didn't grab a robe or anything coz I don't want to have another door blown by another crazy blonde fucker.

As I neared the door, I heard the two girls giggling.

"They must be in the middle of hot-," that's when I opened the door for them to see me in Neji's t-shirt and my panties.

"Hey. Look at that little hottie." Ino spoke first. I run my hand in my messy hair. I forgot to tie them earlier because of the Hyuuga's hammering.

"Hi Ten-chan. Sorry to disturb you two at this hour. We're here to invite you at our girl's night out later at 8pm."

"Actually, it's not invite, its force." Ino said. I shooked my head.

"Then you don't need to ask me anymore." I answered. Ino grinned.

"We're here to inform you." she said. This blonde is crazy. How ironic. Naruto is blonde too. At least Tsunade-sama is a lot more comprehensive. But then again, she could go like a crazy fucker too. Close enough.

"Well then, see you at Ichiyaki bar, 8pm. Ja ne!" Sakura said.

"Ok. See you." I answered back at both of them. It's useless to refuse. They will literally drag me off my house if I don't join them.

"What's that?" That's when Neji emerged with a new laundered shirt to appear more decent.

"They're gone." I smiled seductively at him.

"That's fast." He said. I reached for him and curled my body unto him. He cupped my bottom and I put both of my legs on his waist and kissed him. "Guess I don't need the shirt." Neji said, grinning at me like he's going to eat me clean.

"Yeah."

* * *

I throw my fitting tank top on our bed as I was putting on my blue undies. Neji was relaxing in the bed with of course watching my little dressing show. "You want me to cook for you first before I head out?" I asked putting on my bra which matched my blue panties. Neji smiled.

"Nope. I'm good." That cute grin, I had the urge to press my mouth on that.

"Guess you're enjoying this." I bend to search my pants on the lower closet, which means Neji has the full view of my ass. I heard him growl and when I turned around, he's looking intently at me, or at my butt.

"You're all pink Ten-ten." he breathed.

"Yeah?" I smacked my ass, making him groan.

"Can you please just stay with me baby?" he said a little exasperated. I smiled at him and said,

"No." he growled at me like a lion ready to paw its lioness. He ran his left hand at his beautiful brown hair. I just want to stay here with him. Cuddling, tickling, bathing, eating, talking and those dirty things his tongue can do. I was considering the thought. But then I don't want Ino pestering me about ditching them. I sighed and walk towards him with my blue undies. I snapped the upper garter of my panties and smiled seductively at him. "I can kiss you though, before I head out." Neji starts to shift on his position. He's hard and I love it.

"Yes please. Wait. Can't we have a quickie?"

"No, quickie with you is not quick." I put my arms across his shoulders and kiss him hard.

* * *

Walking in Konoha on a peaceful afternoon is somewhat calming. The autumn air, the dry, cold, crisp, wind. It would be winter soon. I guess I should replace the old kotatsu. I want something like those of the Hyuuga house, so soft and warm. I can ask Neji where they ordered that. I was on thinking mode when someone touched me on my shoulder. I turned to look who it was.

"You going to buy something Ten-ten-chan?" I smiled at the beautiful woman whose hair is as black as a coal and whose eyes were fiery red.

"Kurenai-sense, you shoppin'?"

"Going to buy something for the kids. It's very cheap today. Winter is coming so every product on the market is selling like mad with their low prices."

"Guess I'll do the shopping tomorrow. We have some all-girls-night-out today. You wanna join sensei?" She lifted her chin for awhile thinking. She's still adorable, beautiful and sexy even when having a twin. I think it's hard to be beautiful with one kid. What would it be to have two?

"Nah. I guess I'll pass on that. Daichi has a cold and I need to tend on him. Konohamaru is a little unreliable so I guess I'll be heading home for now. Next time, I guess." She smiled her beautiful red lips to me. Azuma-sensei is a pretty lucky man.

"Let me walk with you outside the market then." I offered.

"You makin' me sound like an old hag bitch." I laughed.

"You're not looking old sensei. I just wanted to walk with a pretty brunette sometimes, not just some crazy blonde and pink-haired girls. I guess my reputation having seen with those kids we're degrading." Kurenai-sensei laughed with me this time. We walked in silence for awhile. I looked at the beautiful autumn leaves on the ground. They compliment the afternoon glow of the weakening sun. I really love this season. It makes me think of something so valuable that you want to hold on forever, because, like all these leaves, everything would somehow wither, would fade, and would somewhat be enveloped with the winter cold air.

"You and Neji get along together, you thinkin' of being stable with him." I was surprised by Kurenai-sensei's sudden question, so I tilt my head and take my time analyzing the question. After I think almost a minute of thinking, Kurenai-sensei spoke again, "I'm sorry, don't answer it if it bothers you that much." she smiled reassuringly at me. I blushed, realizing I haven't answered her question.

"No! I'm sorry. I was thinking for an answer." I cleared my throat and she keeps on smiling at me. "Well, we don't really talk about being stable with each other. He's not asking, we'll of course I won't too."

"You were seen at the Hyuuga household and Neji in yours, doesn't it says that everybody agrees of you being with him?" I laughed at her tone. It's like having me on a talk show.

"Well, it's not necessarily means that Neji and I wanted to be stable."

"So you're saying that you don't want to be stable with him?"

"No. It's not that. It's just that... the war and... his missions... and everything else. We're shinobis." Kurenai-sensei snorts on my answer. Probably doesn't agree. Well, she's a shinobi but has a twin and a man to take care.

"If that's the way you think, you can go nowhere. I mean, with your relationship with Neji." I kept silent for awhile. It's not I never had a thing for setting a family. It just never brought up with the two of us because, probably, we're contented with each other. "How 'bout babies?" She looked at me quizzically. Her red eyes literally glowing in the afternoon sun. I wish I had exquisite eyes too.

"Neji doesn't want to talk about it."

"He said that?" She looked shocked and I was shocked of her being shocked.

"No. He's just dropping the subject. He's lipped-tight on the topic and I just shut my trap when he dropped it like that."

"Ow. That's hard. It's either he doesn't want to be with you or he has issues."

"Issues?"

"Yeah. I mean with the baby thing. Coz if he really loves you, then he would seal you with either marriage or a baby. Like Azuma did to me." She laughed huskily. I just smile and looked at the ground thinkin' of what she said. Neji doesn't want to be with me. Well, that's just insane. If he doesn't want to be with me, then he won't be bothering having me as a fuck-friend coz he can get whoever he wants with his beauty. That stings a little.

"Guess I need to talk to him." Kurenai-sensei tapped me once again on the shoulder. I looked at her and realized that we were at the end of the market.

"Talk to him. I'll see you later. Please watch after Hinata-chan. She sucks on alcohol." She smiled at me and part our ways.

Ino was dancing with a hot blonde and was obscenely putting her hands under the poor boy's shirt. I was scowling at her because I never thought that the girls night out is in this new bar. I thought it would be Ichiyaki. It's more decent there. I looked at Sakura, she flinched at my look. "You two never told me earlier that we would be going here." She laughed at me. I sighed at her. Hinata was blushing furiously. I cocked my head at her and she just pointed on Ino. I looked at the blonde again. She's now kissing and licking (what the fuck?) the blonde boy's neck. I studied the boy. Well he's not actually a boy. I guess he's the same age as Neji. He's lean and tall, just baby face and I think I saw him somewhere. His eyes were intently eyeing Ino. He looks clean and totally lickable. But Neji's way too hotter. Well, he's my man after all. My man? Is he mine? That bugs me a little. I love him so much and I never think of him not wanting me because I know I'm all he wants. After two years of relationship with him I'm doubting? What the fuck? Or it's just what I think? That practically saddens me. Where this doubt did came from? From Kurenai-sensei's words? No. It's always floating above my head. I'm just too scared to acknowledge it. I'm just too scared of asking Neji.

"I'm sorry we dragged you here Ten-chan. We can go to Ichiyaki if you don't want to be here. It's just that Ino insisted to go in here, after hearing it from a friend." We don't actually need to shout with each other. Sakura put a sound barrier on our spot so that the music would be a little minimal.

"It's ok. We're here after all." I smiled reassuringly at her. That's easy.

"You looked a little down Ten-chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. I was surprised by her sensitivity. But I just smiled her and answered,

"No. Nothing. I'm just a bit tired."

"Hmm... Having sex all night long?" Hinata blushed at Sakura's words. The pink-haired laughed like crazy? Drunk already? This is bad. "Just spill it out Ten-chan. We want to talk to you. We're here coz we need to talk, not to dance or be drunk." I guess she's just a little bit drunk. I looked at Hinata and she smiled at me. I let out a sigh.

"Ok." I looked at Sakura and ask, "Did you ask Sasuke if he wants a baby?" Sakura looked a little taken aback by my question but then she answered.

"Well, yeah. But he said that if I get pregnant, it would be a lot of a trouble. My duties as the head medic and his duties on establishing grounds on Uchiha Clan, we're pretty busy. That is why we need to take these terms." She looked me like I had just created a lot of heads on my body.

"What about you Hinata-chan? What was Naruto's aim on having babies?" The Hyuuga girl blushed like crazy, I think she would explode. Sakura laughed and spoke for Hinata.

"When they were having sex, I heard Naruto said, 'Oh Hinata, I'll make you pregnant with my thick sperm.' with the yucky groan. It's not even sexy." Hinata turned tomato-red and I giggled at her embarrassment.

"H-how did you k-know that, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked the now laughing-not-drunk-but-lunatic-pink-haired girl.

"The beach party one year ago. You two were having drunk sex on the sofa with everyone watching the scandal."

"Yeah. I remember that. Neji was so grossed-out we just went to talk on the beach."

"Damn, Ten-ten, you two weren't talking." I blushed at that. I don't even know that somebody walked on us that night. Sakura laughed even more. This night is her night really. I heard Hinata cleared her throat.

"Well, Ten-chan, what's with the baby question?" I think this should be solved with Neji. It's not right that I would be discussing this with them and not straight with my man.

"It's just that Neji... I think Neji doesn't want to talk about having babies." Sakura looked at me like I was crazy. Hinata was looking at Ino like she didn't heard what I've just said. Sakura took a lime from the bowl next to me and drunk her tequila in one shot.

"You think Neji loves you?" I was surprised at her sudden question.

"Yeah. I think so." It's my turn now to shot my tequila. Hinata eyed the salt for awhile then turned her violet shaded pupils to mine.

"Then I think you don't need to worry about it Ten-chan. Neji-nii-san loves you, that I'm sure of." She flashed her very charming smile to me. I smiled at her too.

"It's just that I love him and even though he doesn't want a baby, I want him to talk to me about it." I was a little teary. Kurenai-sensei's words were true. It's twirling in my head.

"If he wants me he'll mark me." I was eyeing the lime now. I tasted it. It's sour.

"I know you're marked Ten-ten. You're body is marked by Neji. He somehow marked you with his teeth, his mouth, whatever it is. I'm sure he somehow managed to mark you." Sakura said with litte melancholy in her voice. I remember those times when he's sucking under my left breast, marking his territory. But that was different. I just nodded. Sakura eyed me more. Maybe she thinks she didn't convince me which was partly true. "If it keeps bothering you, then just talk to him. It will ease your worry." She added. I smiled reassuringly at her. Then she clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's begin our little meeting. Looks like the bitch just finished her lewd dancing." Little meeting? She scowled at Ino which was waving her goodbye to the blonde boy, or maybe a see-you-later wave. The said bitch noticed the pink-haired girl's scowl.

"What? I'm not taken. Can you blame me if I'm free to shake my hips and bitch myself? Oh please mother." She rolled her eyes at Sakura then smiling at me. "That's a pretty hottie, nee Ten-chan? He'll wait for me and we'll have a little woo-woo." She laughed at her words. Hinata blushed.

"He looks familiar. I think I've seen him before." Ino grinned devilishly at me.

"Ah. Maybe a quickie?"

"No. Neji has an exclusive pass on my pussy." She pouted like a fifth grade.

"You guys were like married woman. What's with the 'I am taken' sign on your heads?"

"We just don't bitch around like you. You just had a break-up with Kiba three months ago and you just go around swayin' your hips like you didn't give a shit." Ino flinched at Sakura's words. This is bad. They're both a little drunk.

"Don't act like you're my fuckin' mother. Isn't it great that you had a hot Uchiha in your bed that doesn't smell like his fuckin' dog? You don't understand and you don't know what Kiba and I had, so better shut the fuckin' trap off or I'll seal it with my fist." Sakura leapt on her sit but Hinata grabbed her arm first before she swung it to Ino's face. I hurriedly stand between them and sat Ino at my chair. I put a glass of iced water in her hands and urged her to drink it. Sakura exhaled and scoot closer to Hinata letting me sit beside her.

"So, what's with this mini meeting? We should talk before we drunk our asses off." Hinata looked at me like I was some weird creature with two mouths. Am I that weird tonight? Everybody's giving me this weird looks. Sakura spoke and she didn't need to have two mouths for me to gape at her words.

"Shikamaru was missing since this morning."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading Long Lost Fate Chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed it. It's been awhile since I've updated, but I promise to work on the next chapter soon. Please review. I need to know your insights. Thank you very much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. With all the case studies, defenses, and final exams coming I don't really have the time to work on my story. But here it is, after a long wait, I've finished and I managed to insert Long Lost Fate in my schedule. I wish you'll like this chapter. And please, don't forget to write a review. :)**

* * *

Autumn

Chapter 5

* * *

I was beyond stunned when Sakura said those words. I knew it. I definitely knew it. Shikamaru would definitely go to Suna.

"Ten-chan, are you okay? You're all pale." I heard Hinata said to me but my mind is in a turmoil. I can't even answer her. This is bad. This is really bad. The cease fire was given to all countries as an order to all Kages. Neither shinobi nor citizen can leave the country without the permission of all the Kages. Missions, courier or trading needed a thourough examination by the Sanins of each country for it to be permitted. If one shinobi or a citizen leaves the outside perimeter of the country, the said country who disobeyed the said order is declaring an all out war. This is really, really bad.

"Tsunade-sama is giving Shikamaru the whole dusk to return to Konoha but if he doesn't, Tsunade-sama would dispatch a team first thing tomorrow. I heard that she talked to Gaara about it." Sakura spoke. I scrunched my nose in disbelief. How could he do this? I know its love but where's the patriotism?

"It's an anbu team that would either exile him or kill him." Sakura's words float unto my head. Exile? That would mean... Oh no. Kill him. No. This is not right. I must do something.

"My question is... why would stupid Shikamaru go to Suna?" Ino asked. Wait. Suna? Gaara? They knew he ran off to Suna? And Tsunade-sama talked to Gaara? I cleared my throat.

"Wait. How did you know that he ran off to Suna?" I asked, like it was the most stupid thing to do. Sakura cocked his pink brows at me.

"Where would it be other than his girlfriend's country?" Ino answered matter of factly eyeing me carefully.

"He wants to see Temari. The question is... Why?" Ino continued to eye me as if I had leprosy.

"Because he misses her. Maybe?" I said to her. My answer is partly true but I know that's not the truth. He somewhat knew what happened to Temari. But how? How did he know? Did someone tell him? A courier? A spy? I was on my own flow of thought when I notice Sakura eyeing me. "What?" I asked her. She keeps on eyeing me like I'm a human size candy.

"This is something Ten-chan." she said finally speaking. "And I know you know something about it." I pursed my lips willing to keep my calm. Sakura is suspecting. I need to play this.

"What are you talking about? How could I know something that is not related to me?" I stated trying to keep myself composed.

"Don't bullshit me Ten-chan. This is related to Temari's last mission and Neji is with her and I know that your Hyuuga boyfriend somehow disclosed something to you even if he was told not to." Sakura made her point and I gulped a lump on my throat. I looked at my hands and I heard the pink-haired girl exhaled. "So? What happened?" I take a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know." I'm stubborn sometimes or at most time? Another exhale from the cherry girl.

"Look, Azuma-sensei was talking with Tsunade-sama this morning and I've overheard them. I don't know the details but I heard something about spies. What happened Ten-chan? If you don't talk about it now, Shikamaru would be in trouble." Sakura said.

"Konoha too. If you don't say a shit, we can't help him and Temari-chan would be very, very sad if she knew that her boyfriend was dead meat because of her." Ino smiled slyly at me but she's making her point here. I sighed and tell them everything. Neji would go nuts if he learned about his girlfriend disclosing something to her girlfriends. I need to do something and I really need to talk to Tsunade-sama about this. Somewhat... Somewhat I feel responsible. Responsible? Why? Am I blaming this thing to Neji? No. Temari is my friend. This is not about Neji and Shikamaru is stupid.

"I need to talk to Tsunade-sama." They looked at me like I said something really dirty then they all burst out laughing.

"Now you sound like Naruto." the blonde girl burst through her indecent way of laughing.

* * *

"You know that this is something so much serious than it was. I know that somewhat Neji would say something to you." the Kage of the Fire country sigh as she spoke to me. "This is nothing simple Ten-ten. Shikamaru disobeyed the cease fire contract and I am so frustrated at him I want to kick him on the balls." then she was engulfed by sudden silence. The autumn breeze blew her pale blonde hair, the moonlight bathing this beautiful woman. Her gold almond eyes glint on the pale over light that served as our little source of sight. I've seen her here at her building's rooftop. When I decided to talked to her earlier, this is where Shizune led me. She said that Tsunade-sama wanted some fresh air and said she's suffocating in her office. I approached her and took notice of the smell of alcohol. She's drinking and I know she's thinking right now. And there goes our conversation.

"I can't save him Ten-ten. He chose this and he have to face its consequence." Tsunade-sama said.

"You'll let him get killed or exiled? And it's in your order." I said but she remained silent for a long time. Then finally, she spoke. "Yes. I need to think of the country. I can't let Konoha suffer for something so selfish." she looked devastated. Her features were all tight.

"I know that you're not a cold hearted bitch. You can save him Tsunade-sama and you can use me." she looked me in the eye, that hard look that can penetrate every sound proof walls. I rolled my eyes, I need to somewhat overcome this heavy air around her. "Well, you're a bitch but I know that you're not cold-hearted. I know that you would do something about this. Better share it with me." I said to her, my voice unwavering. She exhaled a somewhat tense breath.

"This can be dangerous Ten-ten." again, I rolled my eyes.

"This profession is what I've chose a long time ago, and I know that being a ninja is dangerous." this time it's her turn to rolled her eyes. I stifled a laugh.

"It is dangerous as in dangerous of you being caught as Shikamaru's accomplice. Then you might get killed too. That's not good. I won't be losing two prominent shinobi on such stupid thing." the blonde lady said.

"It's love Tsunade-sama. Shikamaru did do something stupid but it's all for love." I said while she scrunched her nose that little wrinkles appeared in between her brows.

"Well, if you'll do it, you need a partner. It's better if it's not a team of three, big groups can catch attention." she exhaled.

"Who would you prefer to be my partner?" I asked. She looked me in the eye.

"Sakura needs to be here. Ino is busy in a secret investigation," so the blonde's busy huh? "The boys won't do, I need some man help sometimes and of course I wouldn't recommend Neji, you're his weakness." so which means that leaves. "Ask Hinata if she wanted to help." Oh yeah, this is not a mission, it's not required for us to do this or we are not forced. We need to volunteer ourselves in danger for our friend.

"I will ask her now."

* * *

Of course, Hinata is grateful to help. But being the Hyuuga Heiress, she needs to discuss it with her father. The tricky part is she needs to tell him what Shikamaru did. I pursue her to tell a lie. But, well, as Hinata is, she won't be lying to her father. This thing is critically dangerous. She can't go on this unnoticed. And so I've waited under the same oak tree where Neji shuts me up with his mouth. We're on a fight that night and all I do was talk and talk about how stupid he can be. Well, that's a different story.

Hinata showed after 30 minutes. I can't read her expression. That means I need to talk to her father too. "Father wants to talk to you." just like I was thinking.

The big living room was dimly lit by a gas lamp. Why the Hyuuga household does use gas lamps as lamps? Konoha has electricity and the prestigious clan has the money to light the whole Konoha for one year. I need to ask Neji about this.

"Sorry to disturb you this late Hisashi-sama." I sat on the mat facing him.

"That's alright. Hinata explained to me the dilema. And as my daughter requested, I would be keeping this whole thing a secret." he reached at his side and lit a tobacco pipe. "This mission is dangerous Ten-ten. Please don't forget to talk about it with Neji. If Shikamaru isn't a wonderful asset of Konoha, and of course, yours and Hinata's friend, I won't be allowing my daughter to participate on this mission." I smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you Hisashi-sama."

After a more brief conversation, I stand up and said goodbye to Hinata's father. At the Hyuuga household's gate I held Hinata's frail-looking hands. "Thank you so much for accepting such a task Hinata-chan." she looked at me with her knowing purple shaded eyes.

"I wanted to help Shikamaru-kun too and I can't blame him for his own selfishness. There's a saying that a shinobi would only love once in his or her life. So we mustn't waste that one chance that was given to us." she smiled at me. I returned her smile.

"See you at the gate in 3 and a half hour. I must use the time to talk to my man." I gave her hand a squeeze. "You must talk to Naruto too." she averted her eyes and tightly said,

"Yeah."

* * *

Neji was sleeping in our brown old couch while I hear the TV host of some game show announced a winner at their daily lottery. I stand beside my beautiful Hyuuga's sleeping figure. I kneeled beside him and studied his pretty boy's face. The dark lines under his eyes were beginning to subside and the scar on his cheek was fading. That's good. That means he's recovering, he's getting some sleep after 3 weeks of sleepless nights. I pushed a stray hair from that perfect face of his. I leaned and kissed him in the mouth before saying, "I love you." I love him so, so much that I strained the tear's attempt to fall.

"And I love you more." he said, opening one translucent eye, shaded in purple with the dim light in the room. So much like Hinata's but the stern coldness and abandonment is there unlike his cousin's soft and sweet one. I've learned to look at Hyuuga's eyes since my heart beat for Neji. Their hollow looking eyes bear no emotion unless you master how to look at those deep milky hues. I leaned in again and kissed him more fervently this time, our tongues doing some synchronization. He lifted one hand to cup my cheek. I pulled away before this kiss leads us to sex and no talking. I must talk to him first.

"Neji, I- I... " I begin like I was confessing at some serious crime. "I just want to help Shikamaru out and you know Temari is my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt and so I want to keep their love alive and them together and I don't want to waste their only chance to love and I know you would do the same to me and... I... I.. " he looked at me like I was in a verge of crying and so he hold me and I definitely cry, without knowing why.

"Ohh.. Baby.. Shh.. Just tell me ok? I won't be angry. Don't cry... Oh God, Ten-ten." I just don't know how to explain myself. I don't know the reason why I cried. Whether it's the fact that the chance of saving Shikamaru and Temari would be minimal or the urge to help them would risk our country to chaos or whether I'm risking Hinata's life or it's the fact that again, Neji and I would be separated a day or we would never see each other again forever. Damn you Shikamaru! I'm risking important things for you. If Temari is not fucking important to me then I won't give a damn in his stupidity.

"I... I would be in a special mission Neji." he looked questioningly at me. I sighed. "I've accepted a mission to rescue Shikamaru." that's when those beautiful purple eyes grew big with surprise.

"So Shikamaru went to Suna? He knew what happened to Temari. How did he know? Did you tell him?"

"Fuck no!" I shouted at his face. "How could I when this morning you're the one who woke up first and hammering my stupid door and Shikamaru was gone before sun peeks at the east. How can you be so stupid Hyuuga?" He didn't dare to reply on my retort when I'm calling him by his family name. I began to pace on our guest room, between the sofa bed where Neji was sitting and the annoying TV announcing another name for a lottery draw. "Fuck!" I stomped over the fucking loud TV and switched it off. Then I began to pace again. Neji was silent. He's thinking. I looked at him. I want to slap him for thinking that I said something to Shikamaru. But, oww God. He's impossibly handsome with his hands under his nose and that vanilla eyes were so focus I want it to look at me. His short brown hair tussled in every way from his sleep, I want to rake my hands on it while riding his enormous cock but I'm so frustrated at him right now and I'm angry coz my being frustrated at him aroused me. Yes! Literally making me wet. Oh no. He looked up at me those intense milk colored eyes making me want him more. Then he cocked his head.

"You stopped pacing." it was like cold water to me. My looking at him betrayed me of my anger. I am angry at him and I want to be angry at him until he begged me to stop being angry at him. But he's beautiful and I just stopped getting angry just by looking at him which makes me angrier because I stopped pacing.

"So?" I cocked one eyebrow at him and crossed my arms on my breasts. I am definitely not backing out.

"You're looking at me with your please-fuck-me-now- Neji look." he crossed his arms too and leaned back on the sofa bed. And wait. Was he smirking? Oh mother of Konoha, is he smirking at me while I'm angry?

"You're smirking at me?"

"Do you want my cock now Ten-ten?"

"Did you just smirk at me while I'm angry Hyuuga?!" I shouted at him. I'm no longer aware that it's 12:15 am and I might be disturbing somebody's household.

"I'm hard baby, just by watching you being angry with me." I looked at the big bulge between his thighs and he's definitely hard as a rock. He was aroused at looking at me being angry and I'm aroused at looking at him while thinking. Oh... I just want to have sex with my Hyuuga boy but circumstances won't allow me. I sighed another exasperated breath.

"I'll be leaving at three in the morning, Neji, I don't have all the time being angry with you, explaining things to you and having sex with you. Please be cooperative." I closed in the big space between us. I lift my left leg on the sofa bed and straddled his lap. I kissed him and whispered, "But it would be easier to talk after we release the tension, right?" I smiled seductively at him. He groaned and hurriedly unzipped his fly. I looked at the big boy down there and giggled. That's an easy make up huh?

"We need to hurry. Or you won't be able to explain this mission to me which means I won't allow you to participate in such." he smirked again. I reached for his enormous cock and stroked it with my hand. He let out a restrained groan.

"Hi there junior. Want to play with mama?"

* * *

After my fifth orgasm, I deliberately push myself off Neji's still rock-hard cock.

"Hey..." he protested like I snatch him his candy bar.

"No more." I said hoarsely. I want more but it's already two o'clock and I needed to get ready, I need to pack my things.

"I'm still hard babe and I still want to go on." he pouted. He's like a child.

"I need to explain things to you while I'm getting ready." I heard him sighed. I looked him and cocked one brow. "What?"

He looked intently at me.

"So this all your decision. Whatever you explain, it's decided. You'll go even if I don't want you to." I bit my thumbnail. This is inevitable. No shinobis will ever take this mission aside from us, Shikamaru's friends. His father would not allow such stupidity and would eventually allow the Kage to do the right measures. Maybe that's why she just talked to Azuma-sensei. I don't know why his teacher didn't do anything. Maybe he saw Shikamaru's act as childish and selfish that is why he didn't do anything. I sighed.

"No one would do this Neji. Shikamaru needs our help and I will not allow another heart ache for Temari." he regarded me with those beautiful eyes. I could stare at it forever and never get bored. I touched his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. He allowed me. "I love you." I hold him and we kept silent for a while.

"You might die Ten-ten. If Anbus from other country spotted you they can kill or exiled you too." I pushed myself up. I wanted to get space physically. If I want some coherent and logical answer, I need to get off him. I searched for his t-shirt and put it on. I saw him rake his hands through his hair. He's exasperated. "Fuck! Ten-ten it's insanely dangerous." I looked around and saw my back pack. I reached up for it hanging beside our closet. I am packing. And whatever my man said, I would definitely go. "I just got home from a mission, who killed three people and might have killed us too, and I'm tired, and I just wanted my girl to be here by my side and have sex with me all day long. But here you are, worrying about another boy." I am currently putting scrolls from the closet inside my bag when I pushed the closet door with a bang.

"Do you think I am fucking insane to do this because I wanted to? I am doing this for a friend, Neji. Our friends. Do you think I don't want to stay here with you? I. Wanted. To." I stomped towards the bathroom where I shouted, "So don't fucking say that I am worrying for another boy coz I am fucking insanely worrying about you! Aw! Damn this-" I kicked the plastic stool out of my way. I stumbled to switch on the light. I stand on the stool to reach for the mosquito repellant lotion and other toiletries I might happen to need. I was about to go down the stool when two strong hands grabbed my waist and kissed my small back.

"I'm sorry." my Hyuuga boy said sincerely from the heart. Oh.. How I love this man. I turn around, leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. In just a second I was lifted and carried to the bed. Hmmm.. He taste magnificent. I put a finger between our chests and push him off me. "No more." he looked at me with his eyes full of love.

"I want you to promise me that you would be returning to me breathing and whole." I smiled at him. I don't know what lies ahead this mission. But still, I don't want him to worry.

"Yeah, promise." he smiled at me. Neji is a guy who doesn't ask stupid question about a mission, unlike me, I ask every detail. Where would they go, how long will it take, who's with you, etc. Neji analyzes, that's why I don't need to elaborate things with him. That is why I'm surprised when he asked.

"Who's with you?" I tensed. I didn't realize that Hinata is his cousin, a family, a Hyuuga. She's insanely important to him too. She's like a sister to him. "Well, I will certainly tie you up in our bedpost if you'll tell me that you would be alone. No fucking way would I allow you to leave this house." I gulped.

"Well... I'm not alone."

"That's good. I think, Tsunade-sama would only allow two shinobis to leave the country. And that other one's not me." I told you, he knew details even if you didn't mention it to him. He cocked a brow. Two important girls in his life in a dangerous mission? He'll go nuts. Yes. Definitely. But still, I need to tell him. I take a one big breath and...

"Hinata."

* * *

A/N: So that's it. Wait for chapter 6 cause the story is yet to transpire. Please review guys. Anything. I mean, even if the chapter sucks, I need to know it. Thank you so so so much for reading. :)


End file.
